L'odyssée pour la prospérité
by Chocobo2606
Summary: Passionné par Final Fantasy VII et amateur d'écriture, j'ai décidé de combiner les deux et m'attaquer à un projet de taille: l'écrire ! Un projet bien long me direz-vous ? Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, même quand il s'agit du temps. Laissez moi vos commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. C'est avec vous que j'ai l'intention de réaliser cette fiction !


C'est sous une splendide nuit étoilée qu'elle se tenait accroupie devant ce conduit abîmé. Les particules vertes, telles des bulles de savon, s'échappaient depuis le minuscule trou creusé dans la tuyautrie et s'atténuaient au niveau de sa longue chevelure couleur châtain clair. La belle, vêtue d'une robe rose et d'un boléro rouge à manches courtes se releva, les mains jointes comme si une luciole se trouvait entre elles. Elle entama le chemin qui lui permettrait de sortir de la ruelle dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée, son panier remplit de fleurs au creux du coude. Elle arriva au carrefour du "Goblin's Bar", où quelques habitants du quartier marchaient sur les trottoirs et une poignée de voitures circulait. Malgré l'heure tardive, le secteur huit restait quelque peu vivant. La cité de la Mako, Midgar, était une métropole circulaire séparée en huit secteur. Dirigée par la Shinra, le siège social de cette dernière était une tour plus grande encore qu'un gratte-ciel. Placée au centre de la ville, le pouvoir et l'ampleur de la Shinra ne pouvait qu'être constaté.

Le train parcourait les quelques derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la gare. Les freins s'enclenchèrent, engendrant des étincelles et le crissement des roues sur les rails. Il s'arrêta complètement en face du quai. Deux contrôleurs s'y trouvaient, semblant attendre le véhicule. Ils portaient tous deux une tenue bien spécifique, constituée d'une casquette semblable à celle des militaires, une veste relativement épaisse ainsi qu'un pantalon large en tissu, le tout de couleur rouge. Seules des chaussures noires en cuir et une ceinture munie de poches se démarquaient de l'uniforme. L'une des portes du train s'ouvrit tout à coup. Les contrôleurs braquèrent leur regard vers elle et semblaient stupéfaits. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs brun en sortait, l'air désorientée. Elle paraissait négligée avec son pull bleu, son pantacourt vert, ses bottines usées et son bandana rouge sang. Après un bref regard entre eux, les deux hommes sortirent chacun un pistolet et se mirent à viser la demoiselle. L'un d'eux s'écria:

_"Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, mademoiselle !" _

_"Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai dûe me tromper de correspondance, si par hasard vous pourr..."_

_"Taisez vous ! Je vais devoir vous demander une pièce d'identité !"_

_"C'est bon ! Ça va ! C'est peut-être pas non plus la peine de..."_

_"Je t'ai demandé de la fermer !"_

Il s'approcha méfiant de celle qui paraîssait sans défense. La pauvre avait les yeux écarquillés et tremblotait à la vue de l'arme à feu de celui qui se rapprochait. Son collègue qui lui, restait sur place, s'écria à son tour:

_"C'est bon, Argus, c'est qu'une pauvre meuf !"_

_"Tu vas voir ce qu'elle peut faire, la pauvre meuf !"_

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se rua sur le premier contrôleur, désormais à deux pas d'elle. D'un geste vif, elle s'arma d'un couteau caché dans la poche arrière de son pantacourt et poignarda sauvagement le pauvre homme au niveau du ventre. Son cri témoignait d'une douleur atroce, ce qui pétrifia sur place son partenaire. Une seconde porte du train s'ouvrait juste en face de lui. En un instant, il reçut plusieurs coups de poing au visage. Il s'écroula au sol, le nez et la bouche ensanglantée. Il avait lâché son arme sous l'effet des coups. Sans même avoir le temps de regarder le visage de son agresseur, d'autres coups s'abattirent sur lui: des coups de pieds, de genoux, de poings, de coude. Sa respiration devint saccadée, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement quelques coups plus tard. Le fameux agresseur avait le même ruban au front. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

_?: Jessie, il souffre..._

Son sourire s'envola aussitôt. Elle regarda d'un air désolé l'homme qu'elle venait de poignarder, agonisant au sol, perdant de plus en plus de sang au fil des secondes. Elle ramassa son pistolet et lui tira une balle en pleine tête.

_Jessie: Plus maintenant. Barret ! Wedge ! C'est bon ! _

Une troisième porte s'ouvrit. Deux hommes en sortaient. L'un était un homme de couleur très musclé, et avait une fière allure de dur à cuir avec ses diverses boucles d'oreilles et son tatouage sur le biceps. Une veste marron en mauvais état, dépourvue de manches et grande ouverte représentait son haut, tandis qu'un pantalon vert foncé troué et détendu lui servait de bas, accompagné de bottes en cuir et de mitaines. Mais cela n'était rien comparé au canon qui était à la place de sa main droite. Il s'agissait de Barret. Celui qui l'accompagnait était cependant tout le contraire, un jeune homme au teint pâle visiblement sensible et fragile. Un large maillot grisâtre cachait le ventre bedonnant de Wedge. Il portait également un jean qui n'était pas des plus récents ainsi qu'un foulard rouge sur la tête. Seules quelques mèches brunes en dépassaient.

Barret: Bien joué ma belle ! Putain Biggs, tu l'as bien fracassé celui là !

Biggs: Ouais peut-être, mais...à l'avenir, j'aimerai bien ne plus avoir à le faire, ça me ressemble pas...

Barret: Pffff, tapette !

Jessie: Du calme, du calme ! On fait quoi maintenant Barret ?

Barret: Bah, avançez tous, je m'occupe de l'autre !

Jessie: Ça marche !

Barret: Jessie, tu gardes le flingue surtout, et Biggs, prends celui qui reste. Wedge, tu restes avec eux !

Wedge: Entendu !

Barret fit quelques pas vers l'arrière du train pendant que les autres s'en allaient dans l'autre sens.

Barret: Bon, on peut y aller, ramènes toi le nouveau !

C'est alors qu'un dernier homme sauta depuis le toit du train. Il était vêtu de vêtements sombre. Un pull sans manche d'un violet des plus foncés avec un large pantalon de la même couleur. Une épaulette en métal, où des clous étaient plantés, se situait sur son épaule gauche. Deux bretelles marron remontaient depuis une large ceinture noire à l'effigie de la Shinra et un bracelet rappelant une altère complétaient son accoutrement. Sa chevelure blonde cendrée en bataille contrastait avec la noirceur de ses habits. Mais tout comme Barret, la première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui était son arme. Il possédait une imposante épée, presque aussi grande que lui. Un alliage de métaux formait cette large lame noire à bordure blanche. La jointure avec le manche était plaquée or et représentait des motifs d'ailes d'ange. Rien qu'à sa vue, on pouvait deviner un poids conséquent et cela décourageait toutes personnes qui auraient bien pu la convoiter.

Avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de répondre à Barret, se dernier se dirigeait en courant dans la même direction que ses compagnons quelques secondes plus tôt, jusqu'à disparaître en tournant vers la gauche. L'homme blond entreprit alors le même chemin, mais deux hommes s'interposèrent. Des miliciens Shinra, armés de mitraillettes, de matraques et de grenades. Sans poser la moindre question, ils ouvrirent le feu sur celui à qui ils barraient la route. Toutes les balles parées par sa gigantesque épée, il faucha les deux assaillants avec son tranchant par le biais d'un simple pivot et continua sa route sans se retourner. Au bout du quai, des escaliers menaient vers la gauche. C'est là que Barret et les autres étaient passés. Juste en haut des marches, Wedge, Biggs et Jessie semblaient soucieux devant une porte, que la jeune femme peinait à déverrouiller. Quand Biggs s'aperçut que le blond était là, il le dévisagea en souriant.

_Biggs: Tu faisais partie du SOLDAT c'est ça ? Je pensais vraiment pas qu'on aurait un type comme toi un jour au sein d'Avalanche. _

_Jessie: Tu m'étonnes ! T'as vraiment rien à foutre ici !_

_Biggs: T'es malade ou quoi ?! C'est un atout de fou ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai pas envie qu'il se casse maintenant qu'il est des nôtres ! _

_Jessie: Bon ça va... Grrrraaah, elle m'emmerde cette porte !_

_Biggs: Je peux...je peux savoir ton nom ? _

_Ex-SOLDAT: Cloud._

_Biggs: Cloud, hein ? Je suis..._

_Cloud: Je m'en fou des vôtres, je me tire dès que c'est terminé. _

La froideur de Cloud fit taire Biggs aussitôt. Jessie parvint à ouvrir la porte au même moment, ce qui permit d'éviter un silence de glace. Barret arriva vers le groupe, remplit d'anxiosité.

_Barret: C'est bon c'est ouvert ?!_

_Wedge: Ouais Barret, c'est bon ! _

_Barret: Parfait, n'oubliez pas ! Notre cible, c'est le réacteur Mako nord, passez devant, on se retrouve sur le pont qu'est juste en face ! Séparez vous ! _

Tous passèrent la porte sauf un: Cloud. Voyant qu'il ne suivait pas, Barret s'arrêta et le regarda.

_Barret: Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu piges ? Si tu veux que ça change, alors bouges toi un peu ! _


End file.
